Promised Reunion
by friendwriter
Summary: Two years have passed since the wall separating No. 6 and the West Block came crumbling down. Shion misses Nezumi and sets off to find him. Rated M for sexual conduct and mild language. If you do not like boy x boy romance, then this is NOT a story for you ;)


****A/N: Hey there! It's your ever-friendly friendwriter! I watched No. 6 a year or so ago and it has remained one of my favorites since! I even started this story soon after I had finished the show! ^.^ However, this is my first yaoi and please, no flames? Lol I am more experienced in the more "innocent" stories XD I hope you enjoy! And please leave comment/review afterwards? :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own No. 6 or any of its characters. If I did, I would sooo own Nezumi and Shion ;D The rights of the show and its characters belong to Atsuko Asano (manga) and Kenji Nagasaki (anime)**

**PROMISED REUNION**

**Shion's POV**

Shion moved about in the marketplace, avoiding the rush of a crowd. It had been two years since the day that he and Nezumi had taken down the Correctional Facility and tore down the wall that separated No. 6 from the wasteland that Nesume, Inukashi, Rikiga, and the rest of the outcasts lived. Two years that he kept the promise to find Nezumi once again in his mind. He remembered then what the conversation with his mother, right before setting on his journey…

"_Shion! Breakfast!"Called his mother._

_Shion walked down the stairs, which was the norm ever since he had reunited with his mother after the fall of the wall that separated him and her. When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, his mother surprised him with a bear grip of a hug. Then he faintly heard the sound of his mother crying, which alerted him. Before he could hug her to him tighter, she pulled away, looking at him with tears streaming down her face, which was set in sadness._

"_Shion, it's been two years, sweetheart. You haven't said much or even smile like you used to before you were taken away from me. Is there anything the-" She stopped, as well did her crying when she smiled in a knowing look. "It's Nezumi. You miss him."_

_She didn't say it in question, and he knew that she knew that she was indeed right. He missed Nezumi a lot, since they departed at the wall. He hung his head. _

"_Yes," he looked up, putting on his best smile. "But I'm happy that I can be with you again, Mom. And progress is being made to restore No. 6."_

_Her smile never faltered, but she searched his eyes with her own. "And that's wonderful, dear. But I think you should go back to him. I love that you're back home with me, but I know that you'd rather be with him."_

_He sighed. She was right, again. "But, if I go, we might not see each other much anymore…"_

_She hugged him gently. "You can always come back for a visit. But, in the time you were gone, that place with Nezumi became your home. So," she pulled away once again, "go back home, dear. I'll always be here, if you ever want to chat." She smiled her loving smile. _

He had hugged her again and when they pulled apart, he had been surprised when she turned and present him with a bag. When he looked inside, there were groceries and plenty of water, as well as a few of Shion's favorite treats in a pocket within the bag. He had smiled at her, thanked her, as she shooed him out of the house. Shion then had made the trek to the wall had once been. Now it was an archway connecting No. 6 to the West Block and the long stretch of desert into a field of luscious green grass. Unlike the time he and Nezumi had ventured through these parts, this time was much easier. Shion made his way to the marketplace, which had also been reconstructed and fixed for the residents of West Block.

He was now searching for any sign of Nezumi, careful not to get in any of the other people's way. He had learned from past experience that people were not too friendly here on the other side, with little exception from Rikiga and Inukashi.

Shion first went to Rikiga's, who was surprised at his presence.

"Shion! You're alive!?" Shion then was attacked by Rikiga, who cried in his shoulder.

"Of course I'm- oh…he didn't tell you, did he?"

Rikiga pulled away, looking down at him. "Who? Tell me…oh." Rikiga then moved over to his couch, sitting down heavily. "Eve hasn't been around here lately. If I'm right, he left to see the Lost Forest."

Shion's eyes widened. "You mean…he's not here anymore? He left?"

Rikiga noticed Shion's startled expression, instantly going to the boy's side once again. "But! He might be back. If you go to the old theatre, you might be able to find him."

Shion lightened up. "Yeah, he might."

After some tea that Rikiga had insisted on Shion to a drink after his journey from No.6, Shion then left Rikiga's condo, going straight to the theatre. When he got there, he looked all inside it, calling his name, as well as his stage name, "Eve." But, after being yelled at by a stagehand, Shion learned that Nezumi wasn't there.

Shion then went to Inukashi's hotel, where he found Inukashi tending to some of the dogs, washing them. He asked him if he had seen Nezumi.

"Rat? No, not lately. But then again that fool is always moving from place to place. I don't care. But, hey." Inukashi actually smiled. "It's good that you're alive and well." His tone then turned not-so-serious. "Dogs here have been worried sick around here." Then his tone turned angry. "And what was with you leaving a baby with me to take care of? Two years and that _thing_ still cries like there's no tomorrow! I hardly get any sleep because of it." Inukashi then put his hands on his hips.

Shion laughed nervously. "I honestly believed you would know how to care of it. Seeing how you were raised by a dog, I thought you could, I don't know, have one of your female dogs see to it…get the same upbringing as you…"

Inukashi seemed to relax, his hands falling from his waist but fisting near his sides. "I understand, I guess. Anyway, try his place underground. He might be there." Then, without another word, he went back to bathing the dogs.

Shion trudged, bag firmly in his hands, to the underground compound and room that he had shared with Nezumi in the months following after Nezumi had saved him. He reached the door, and took a deep breath, praying that Nezumi was on the other side of that door. Then, with all the confidence he had, he put his hand on the door handle, turned, and stepped inside, stopping only to shut the door behind him.

Once inside, Shion called. "Nezumi!" With no answer he decided that maybe he was occupied with reading one of the many books on his shelves. He put the bag gently on the table. Did it look like there was dust on it? He shrugged, thinking Nezumi didn't bother to clean anything lately. Then, he made his way in between the row of bookshelves, peeking behind the one closest to him. No Nezumi. Shion felt the tears forming in his eyes and start to stream down his face. He walked over to the bed that Nezumi usually occupied when he had been there. It had also been the same place where Nezumi had saved his life, if not the second time, by pulling out the bee from his neck.

It had been after that incident when his hair had changed from its murky brown color to the snowy white that it was now and his once brown eyes into a crimson red. He also obtained a few 'scars' that were really strips of pale red going all over his body, starting from his left cheek to a snake-like strip on his chest, all the way down to his legs where one strip was curved around his calf.

Shion reached the bed, falling on top of it as his tears consumed him and he was soon sobbing into the sheets. Nezumi wasn't there no more, he kept thinking to himself. He was gone, left after they had conquered the Correctional Facility and even death itself.

'I was foolish to believe he would still be here after the two years we have been apart. Completely, and utterly foolish…' Was Shion's last thought as he drifted into a sob-infested sleep, Nezumi's scent on the old and worn sheets swirling in his nose.

**Nezumi's POV**

Nezumi sighed as he made his way to the old room that he lived in the underground compound. He had worked hard at the theatre, and had decided to go on a walk to the old playground, just to relax. When it had started getting dark, however, he decided it was time to get back to his 'home' and get some sleep, and worry about food when he was actually hungry.

'If Shion was here, I would have been welcomed home and there would be dinner already done, or in the process of it. If Shion was home…'

Nezumi stopped his meandering thoughts. What was he thinking? It had been two solid years since he last saw Shion, after walking away from that ruined wall, away from him. Why would Shion come back _here_, when he had better lodgings and his mother to feed him back in No. 6 and their little bakery that Shion had mentioned before when he was living with him.

'Why am I even thinking about him?' But Nezumi knew why. He knew ever since they were at the Correctional Facility. He had fallen, and hard, for Shion. It had nearly killed him to leave him two years ago. Took all of him to simply just kiss the boy then walk away like he did. Even more so than to ignore the feeling to run right back and beg Shion to come back with him, and be with him.

Nezumi sighed again when he reached the door to his room. He was about to turn the handle to the door when he heard what sounded like snoring on the other side. It was light, but he could still hear it. He clenched his teeth, glaring. How dare somebody to come to _their _room! And sleep on _their_ bed!

Nezumi pulled out his pocket knife from the pocket of his pants. And, with the force of light, wrenched the door wide open, bounding for the bed where a figure was wrapped in one of the sheets. When he got to the figure, he leaned over them and forced the sheet of them, only to stop in his actions to kill the worthless scavenger…finding instead…

"S-Shion?"

**Normal POV**

Shion woke to the sound of his voice being spoken, as well as a shadow looming over them. What he saw before him, surprised and shocked him, making him rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things. But, when he took his hands away, there, leaning over him with overly surprised eyes themselves was…

"N-Nezumi?" Shion felt his eyes then tear up tremendously as he latched onto the taller boy.

Nezumi looked down at the boy clinging to him. He dropped his knife, dropping his defenses as he, too, embraced him. Whether or not he was dreaming, he wasn't going to let him go ever again. Not for anything, or anyone.

After what seemed like forever, the two boys finally parted from each other. Nezumi, smiling as he took in Shion's red face.

"Yo, have you been crying?"

Shion nodded slowly. "I-I looked for you. Couldn't find you. I-I thought you had left here…"

Nezumi sighed. "Idiot, I thought I told you…Don't cry for anyone but yourself-"

"I wasn't crying for you! I was crying…I was crying because of you. You weren't here when I came back. Even after I had promised to come back…" Shion looked down.

Nezumi, confused, slanted his head at him. "Promised? When did you ever make that promise?"

Shion didn't look up but said, "At the wall, two years ago. I promised that I would be back."

Nezumi frowned, realizing what he meant. "You mean after I walked away." He made a _tsk_ sound. "I wouldn't have heard you, idiot."

"Where were you?"

Nezumi, who had turned his head away, looked back at the boy. "What do you-oh…I went away for awhile. I wanted to see what was left of Lost Forest."

Shion looked up at this. "Oh?"

Nezumi sighed. "But there wasn't anything but ashes. So, seeing there was nothing left, I came back here. I've been working most of the time, so I haven't bothered to see Rikiga or Inukashi."

Shion widened his eyes. "But, I went to the theatre. You weren't there…"

Nezumi scoffed. "I probably just had left when you got there. I didn't want to come back here," he gestured all around him, "so I went to the old playground. When it got too dark I trudged my way home."

"Home?"

Nezumi looked at him, really _looked _at Shion. His eyes were at the brim of tears falling again. Shion's face contorted into overly happy grin. He sighed.

"Yes, Shion. This is my home. I have nowhere else to go. And, I'm quite used to this place. Have been for years. But," he sighed again as he lifted a hand, pushing some hair out of Shion's face. He smiled at him. "I will admit this place hasn't been home since you left. I've come to miss your ongoing babbling and nonstop gibberish. Then you leave and it's like…too quiet here. I can't stand to be here when you're not."

With the last of his words, Shion broke. Tears fell from his face in streams. Nezumi, stunned, waved his arms around. Then, deciding that he wasn't paying attention to him anymore, he sighed, only this time he took the boy into his arms, holding him while Shion clung to his jacket, his face buried into the worn leather of it.

After a few minutes, and noticing how Shion's tears and sniffling had stopped and his breathing becoming a bit ragged, Nezumi pulled back. He used one of his hands to gently stroke the boy's white hair, while the other kept Shion close to him. He spoke softly to him.

"You okay now, Shion?" He asked him.

Shion finally looked back up to him, nodding slightly. "I missed you so much, Nezumi."

Nezumi tried to lighten the mood, rolling his eyes.

"Then why didn't you come back sooner, idiot?"

Shion looked taken aback. "I wanted to! But I didn't want to leave my mom like that!" He looked down. "I was also afraid you wouldn't want me to be around you anymore. I remember how you said we would become enemies if I decided to help No. 6. I didn't want to lose you after-"

Shion would have kept going but he was silenced by Nezumi's lips on his own. After a few minutes, Nezumi pulled back once again, smiling.

"Have I succeeded in shutting you up?" Shion nodded, so Nezumi continued. "Now, I don't know where you got that ridiculous thought that we would become enemies. I do recall on going with you to your precious No. 6. But, I'm sure you didn't see how I reacted when you died in front of me."

Shion looked confused then. "Died? So it was true. I did die afterall…"

Nezumi sighed and glared teasingly. "I thought I had shut you up?"

Shion gulped at the way Nezumi's eyes then tinted in a dark gray. "Sorry…"

Nezumi relaxed then, his eyes turning back into their silver gray color.

"As I was saying, seeing you die like that…it hurt me more than you could ever know. I thought I had lost the most important person in my life. Although I spent most of my life not trying to get close to anyone, I had become close to _you_. An airhead who usually takes down all his defenses, and would let anyone come within his boundaries. I swore I would never let my emotions show but even Inukashi saw through my bullshit. He saw how you affected me and even called me on it. Another thing I would never allow to happen." He took a deep breath.

"I would also never fall so hard for someone, after only meeting them four years prior. After saving me and showing me real kindness. Something I never experienced by a real person. And…" Nezumi looked deep into Shion's eyes. This time they were glistening. He sighed but in a happy way. "I still do, 'til this day. Shion…"

He cupped the boy's chin, tilting up so that his lips met his own, capturing them into a warm, but sweet kiss. Then Nezumi relinquished Shion's lips, never letting go of his chin so he could continue to look into Shion's crimson eyes, watching for his reaction for the next thing he would say, praying deep inside him that Shion would feel the same.

"Shion…I love you, you idiot."

To his utter surprise, Shion smiled. He didn't speak but, instead, pressed himself closer, sealing the space in between their lips, kissing him long and hard in a very sloppy way. When they broke for air, Nezumi glared at him.

"That had better not have been one of your stupid 'goodbye kisses.'"

Shion laughed, hugging Nezumi. "No," he said, his voice vibrating into Nezumi's neck where Shion had put his head, under his chin. Shion kissed him there, too, before pulling back to smile at Nezumi. "That was my 'I love you, too,' kiss."

Nezumi fought his urge to kiss the boy senseless for his response, but instead smirked at him. "Hopefully I am the only one you kiss like that."

Shion laughed again. "Of course you are! I only peck my mother on the cheek and I've never kissed anyone else, much less a girl." He smiled wide at Nezumi. "You are the only one I want to kiss like that, Nezumi."

Nezumi grinned. "Good. Now, I do believe we have two years to make up for. That is unless you need to be home soon."

Shion smiled wider. "That's just it. I _am_ home. Being with you is home for me now. Always will be."

Nezumi groaned. "Shion, you really need to watch what you say to me, now. I might just take advantage of it."

"And?"

Nezumi simply looked at him. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?" Shion asked right back. "Nezumi, I may miss my mother at times, but I don't ever want to be separated from you ever again. I missed you way too damn much."

Nezumi grinned at how Shion actually cussed. "Oh really?" Shion nodded, so he continued. "Suit yourself then. But," he smiled wider, "be aware of what you've gotten yourself into."

Before Shion could ask what Nezumi meant by his last statement, he was pushed back against the mattress, Nezumi soon getting on top of him, one leg in between both of Shion's, the other leg on the side of him. Then, Nezumi was kissing him. It started off as gentle and sweet, then slowly getting hard and a bit rough. They battled with their tongues, claiming for dominance, which, having more experience, Nezumi won only after a short while. Then, Nezumi's lips left his own as he moved up to the shell of Shion's right ear, breathing his warm breath onto, and in, it.

Sending shivers up and down his back, Nezumi whispered into Shion's ear.

"Tell me what you want, Shion. Tell me what you want me to do…" Then Nezumi trailed wet, hot kisses down from his ear to the side of his neck, gently nipping and sucking onto the pale skin, where one of the red lines that marked his body was at.

Shion gasped when he felt Nezumi's teeth graze his neck, biting down onto his flesh.

Nezumi grinned into his skin. "I can't hear you, Shion." He bit down once again, only a bit harder than before, earning a louder gasp from the boy underneath him.

"N-Nezumi…_Please_…"

Nezumi looked up at the boy, before planting a hard kiss to Shion's lips, enough to get them a little swollen. "Please, what?"

Shion moaned as Nezumi continued his ministrations to Shion's neck, kissing and nipping along his collar bone, down to the hollow of his throat.

"Please, _please_…Nezumi…teach me."

Nezumi continued to go further down, stopping only to have Shion take off his jacket and sweater, and then he continued to unbutton the boy's shirt. After successfully in doing so and getting the last article of clothing on Shion's upper body off, he bent to apply more kisses and nips to the snake-like red line that curved on Shion's torso and belly. There Shion could feel Nezumi's voice vibrate through his entire being, causing more shivers to run up and down his body.

"Teach you what?"

Shion moaned when he felt Nezumi get closer and closer to the waistband of his pants, the feel of his hand as Nezumi unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them down til they came off, catching the sight of him throwing them on the pile of Shion's clothes, while Nezumi still had all of his on his body.

Then, Shion was shaken out of his thoughts as Nezumi's hand dug into his boxers, instantly finding his hardened member, gripping it into his warm hands, stroking ever so gently, up and down. Shion was cast into a blissful state of euphoria as unfamiliar warmth began to overflow in the pit of his stomach.

Just as the feeling had started, it suddenly stopped. Shion looked down to see why Nezumi had stopped his movements, finding him leaning forward, his chin resting on his hands, which were on either side of Shion's body. Nezumi was simply smiling at him.

Nezumi, however, answered his un-said question.

"Shion…I'm waiting for you to say what you want me to teach you…"

Shion whimpered at the lack of touch. "Nezumi!"

Nezumi chuckled. "Come on," he started to rub the inside of Shion's thigh, close to his member, "tell me what you want me to teach you…"

Shion moaned and, finally, groaned. He needed to tell Nezumi what exactly he wanted, even if it was a little embarrassing. It was his only option if he wanted Nezumi to stop torturing him the way that he was right now.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Shion looked down and pleaded with his red eyes into Nezumi's silver gray ones.

"Nezumi…_Please_ teach me on how to have sex. I need and want you to…"

Nezumi grinned wider. "How bad do you want me to?"

Shion groaned again, bucking his hips forward, making Nezumi's hand to slip from his thigh and onto his member.

Nezumi only chuckled some more. "Alright, alright." Then his tone got serious again. "I won't lie, Shion. It's going to hurt a lot, at first. But I promise to make it all better soon after, okay?"

Shion nodded in response, so Nezumi continued by taking off his jacket, shirt, then his pants, which Shion helped a little by reaching down to unbutton and unzip. Nezumi threw all his clothes, including his boxers onto the pile where Shion's clothes were, then made to work on taking off Shion's boxers, which soon landed on their clothes pile.

Shion blushed madly, covering his eyes while his member became in full glory in front of Nezumi. This didn't go unnoticed of course, and he reached up to pry Shion's hands from his face.

"Shion…Come on, remove your hands."

"I-I…I can't…it's too embarrassing."

Nezumi smiled. "Do you want me to stop?"

That got Shion to take his hands off his eyes, earning a deep kiss from Nezumi. He was just getting into the kiss, when Nezumi pulled away, smiling.

"I thought so. Now, can I continue?" Shion nodded. "Okay. If it hurts too much and you decide you want to stop, let me know and I will. But, first…"

He took two of his own fingers and put them close to Shion's mouth. Shion looked at them, then back at Nezumi, giving him a confused look. Nezumi smiled wider.

"Suck on them. Trust me, it will help in what I'm planning on doing to you." He winked.

Shion blushed again, but opened his mouth, letting Nezumi put his fingers in. Shion sucked them, coating them with his saliva. When Nezumi believed they were lubricated well enough, he gently took them out of Shion's mouth, only to pull himself back up, over Shion.

Nezumi captured Shion's lips with his once again, but this time it was longer, deeper as he explored Shion's mouth with his warm, slick tongue. Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck, keeping him there, deepening the kiss as far as it could go. Nezumi grinned in the kiss. Nezumi, without breaking the kiss, used his other hand, the one that didn't have the saliva-coated fingers, to pull Shion off the bed a little, enough to slide the two digits carefully into his entrance.

Shion, feeling the foreign object inside him, stretching inside of him, gasped and moaned into the kiss. Then, when those digits went deeper, they stroked a very sensitive part of him inside. Shion felt the warmth he felt earlier build up even more.

Nezumi, while kissing Shion, used his fingers to scissor Shion's entrance, going deeper with every thrust of his fingers. When he hit Shion's spot once again, he felt Shion gasp once again, thrusting up so that both of their hardened dicks brushed up against each other. When this happened, Nezumi's eyes shot open and he groaned deeply in Shion's mouth. After a few more thrusts with his fingers, Nezumi removed them.

Shion felt the sudden absence of Nezumi's fingers, whimpering. "N-Nezumi…"

Nezumi chuckled. "Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'm not done with you quite yet. Far from it." He winked at Shion, who blushed.

Nezumi positioned himself at Shion's entrance, careful not to break the kiss. When he found Shion's puckered hole, Nezumi gently pushed his hardened dick inside. It was Shion who broke the kiss.

"Ow! It hurts, Nezumi!"

Nezumi frowned, kissing Shion's forehead. "I told you it would hurt. Please bear with me? At least wait until I'm all the way up inside you before you make me stop now. I don't think I could after feeling your walls tighten on me…"

Shion blushed, nodding slowly, giving Nezumi the "go ahead" and to keep going. He took a deep breath as he felt the painful pressure of Nezumi's hardness inside him. It wasn't until a minute or so later when the pain subsided. Then, a sudden wave of pleasure overtook him. Nezumi had found his "spot" again, making Shion gasp and moan at the pleasurable feeling he was experiencing.

"Yes! Nezumi! Right there! Please don't stop…" Shion moaned loudly.

Nezumi merely smirked at Shion's request, making sure to keep a steady rhythm, only slowing down and pulling out just to slam his hard member right back inside of the boy below him. This only caused more sounds to emit from Shion's mouth. Embarrassed, Shion covered his mouth. Nezumi chuckled.

"Don't cover your mouth, Shion. Let me hear you."

Shion shook his head, a pink hue tainting his cheeks even more.

Nezumi grinned, reaching up with one hand while the other supported his body up, never stopping the pleasure he was giving Shion. He managed to pry the boy's hands away from his mouth with just one tug, replacing them with his own mouth. Shion held onto Nezumi, wrapping his hands around the other's neck, pulling him closer and, with that, deepening the kiss. Shion's movement had at first surprised Nezumi, but he mentally shook himself, and dove his tongue into Shion's mouth and declared war with the other's tender muscle.

Time could've stopped and the world ended, and they would have never noticed. They were lost in their own, blissful world, consisting of just the two of them. The pressure inside Shion's stomach seemed a bit too much but he endured it as much as he could, closing his eyes. He didn't want to stop with what they were doing, his heart and soul overflowing with emotions for the raven-haired actor.

Nezumi, who had been watching the young albino, smiled. He knew from how tight Shion was gripping his back that he was really enjoying the pleasure he was receiving and, soon, he would need release. He was too, but he also didn't want to come before the other. He wasn't much of a romantic, probably never would be, but he did care a lot for the boy.

"Shion?" His warm breath tickled Shion's face, making him open his eyes again and look up at Nezumi.

"Y-yes? N-Nezumi?"

Nezumi felt mesmerized at that moment. There was pure lust in Shion's eyes as they were staring back at him, watching him.

"Do you want to come together?"

The question almost caught Shion off-guard. But he smiled nonetheless, nodding.

"Yes, please Nezumi. I can't handle it anymore…"

Nezumi grinned, brushing his lips lightly over Shion's.

"Then, let me help you get some release, hm?"

Not waiting for a response from the boy, Nezumi slowed down his pace to a near stop, pulled out, and slammed right back inside Shion's hole. The force drove them both over the top. Shion came all over between their stomachs and Nezumi filled Shion to the brim with his seed, riding out the rest of his release until it stopped.

Even though he was exhausted, Nezumi rolled over so as to not squish Shion with his weight, landing beside the albino on his back. As soon as he had done so, Shion cuddled up next to the raven-haired, becoming even more elated when Nezumi pulled him closer to his side. Shion grinned.

"Nezumi?"

"Hm?" A tired response came from the other.

Shion leaned over and kissed the other boy sweetly.

Nezumi opened one of his eyes. "What was that for?"

"My 'thank you' kiss!"

Nezumi smirked. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For saving my life two years ago, and…for letting me stay by your side. I…I...I love you, Nezumi."

Nezumi smiled. "I know, Your Majesty. And trust me, it's a pleasure to serve you. To be honest, I love you too."

Shion's eyes filled to the brim of tears. "Say that again? That last part?"

Nezumi chuckled. "I love you, Shion. Now, get some sleep."

"I'm not tired…"

Nezumi rolled his eyes, a smile still on his lips. "I find that hard to believe. In that case," he smirked, "wanna go another round or two?"

Shion's eyes widened. As much as the thought please to have Nezumi inside him once again, he was concerned about Nezumi's own body, which looked pretty spent.

As if sensing his thoughts, Nezumi chuckled again.

"I'm not so fragile, Shion. I can spare enough energy to make you come as much as it takes 'til you can no longer scream my name, much less cling onto me." He winked at him.

Shion's face reddened. He had a strange feeling Nezumi wasn't wrong about his abilities, but he _was_ quite an actor…

Nezumi sighed and, removing his arm from around Shion, he propped himself so he was leaning over Shion once again. He smiled.

"Don't tell me you doubt my abilities?" When Shion only continued to blush, Nezumi smirked. "I guess I'm gonna have to show you myself, Your Majesty. I'm gonna spoil and bring you to the peak of ecstasy as many times as you like or until you pass out from the mere pleasure. Either one works well with me." He winked once more at Shion.

And Nezumi kept his word. For the rest of the night and until early morning, Nezumi pleasured Shion. They both lost track of how many times that they had came, but it was for certain that the marks on Nezumi's back and the pain in Shion's hips wouldn't be going away anytime soon. When they finally settled in for some well-needed sleep, Shion cuddled against Nezumi's side once again, the other's arm automatically went around him, pulling him closer.

Panting out of exhaustion, Nezumi looked at Shion. "How…was…that?" He said in between breaths.

Shion's face was flushed from their activities but he still managed a nod. "Amazing, Nezumi. You are utterly amazing."

Nezumi smirked. "Amazing, huh?"

Shion nodded once again.

Nezumi chuckled. "Glad to hear I have convinced you. Sleep now, Your Majesty." His eyes had drifted close when he felt and heard more movement. And then a voice.

"Nezumi?"

"What now, Shion-" He had opened his eyes for just a brief second when Shion's lips crashed onto his. The kiss only lasted a brief moment when Shion pulled back.

"Another 'thank you' kiss of yours?" Nezumi smirked.

Shion giggled. "Nope! It's an 'I love you' and 'good night' kiss in one!"

Nezumi smiled, leaning up to kiss the boy back. "It's morning now, but I will take it anyways."

Shion smiled and nestled himself against Nezumi again. Soon he was fast asleep, snoring peacefully. Nezumi grinned, hugged Shion closer to him, and he, too, fell asleep.

Both dreamed of their future together. Never to be apart again.

****And that's my first ever yaoi! Hope you liked it! :D Please leave comments/reviews? No flames, or at least be nice about it? Lol Thanks for reading! :) **

**-_friendwriter_**


End file.
